Numerous storage medium carriers, such as data storage device carriers, exist in the computer industry. For instance, some storage medium carriers are adapted to mount within enclosures. Mounting of a storage medium carrier to an enclosure can provide various advantages. In particular, an enclosure-mounted carrier tends to be more secure than a non-enclosure-mounted carrier, in that the enclosure provides a protective barrier about the carrier. Enclosures, however, can be problematic.
By way of example, carriers mounted to enclosures can suffer from cooling deficiencies. More specifically, because an enclosure encases at least a portion of the carrier, the ability to remove heat from a carrier of an enclosure can be inhibited. Unless heat is removed from the carrier at a rate commensurate with the operating characteristics of the carrier, performance of the carrier can be reduced. In some cases, the inability to adequately remove heat from a carrier can result in failure of the ability of the carrier to store and/or retrieve data.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.